Yarnball's Diary
It was a normal day in The Watterson's House, Fireball was cleaning his and Yarnball's room which they shared together. Since Fireball found Yarnball on the street, his life had changed completely. He didn't know how it changed, it just did. Yarnball was a 13-year old ferret girl. Fireball found her on the street for some months ago. Despite it only being some months, it had felt like years. Fireball and Yarnball had grown very close to each other. They had shared many romantic moments together. Fireball dosen't know what Yarnball's life was and how she became homeless before he met her. Was she abandoned? Or was her parents killed? Fireball didn't really want to know. Fireball was dusting off some books in a shelf. He putted a book back on the shelf. "I gotta know how dusty the back of the shelf is.." Fireball said to himself. Fireball used all his strength to push the back of the shelf. The back of the shelf was very dusty. "Ugh this is gonna take forever!" Fireball said to himself. "Huh?" Down the wall was there a book. It had a white cover and some text drawn on it. "What's that?" Fireball said. Fireball walked over to the book and leaned down to take it up. He read the text on the cover. "Yarnball's Diary" was written in a poorly written text with green marker. The book was very dirty and a bit broken. "..Yarnball's D-diary?" Fireball said. Fireball turned his head right and left to make sure nobody was in the room. He walked over to the door and closed it. He walked to the double bed and sat down on it "..Should I?" Fireball said to himself. He opened the diary. "August 8th, 2000" was written in pencil text, Yarnball had a pretty writing text. ..What has happend to me?, I used to be the happy,sparkling, and cute girl always wearing adorable summer dresses even when it was winter,..Now I'm depressed, suicidal, and abused 12-year old girl wearing dirty clothes." What has happend to me?, The Answer is..my dad. He calls me Yarnball even though it's not my real name. It would be cute..if he didn't abuse me. My dad is a drunk, abusive man just like Crypto (well, he's not abusive sometimes). He keeps cursing at me, calling me "slut, bitch, and skank." He slaps me, kicks me, and punches me, I have hundreds of bruises on my body and my face. Why Dad? Why are you doing this terrible things?. I try to fight him but he's too strong.. We live in the outskirts in the Ghetto part of Elmore. Our House is a 2 story square house with a flat roof. It is decayed and dirty. There's pile of beer cans and old dirty clothes all over the place. I noticed that my life has rotten since...my mom died tragically a year ago, She was hit by a truck during a rainstorm when she was on her way home from work. I remember when my father got the news, he threw into a mix of heartbreak and rage. He shouted at me, said it was my fault. It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything. Since that, my life hitted the bottom. My life was wonderful before my mom died. We was such a happy family of three. My Mom and Dad loved each other and almost never argued. My Mom and Dad loved me and I loved them. Our house was so clean and beautiful..now...everything is ruined... ...................................................... Yarnball was sitting in the corner of her room. It was late evening. Her room was small and only had a bed with dirty sheets with vomit stains and water stains on them. In one corner it had a small broken dresser. The Walls in her room that used to be sparkling white was dirty white, The carpet floor was also very dirty. Yarnball was sitting in the corner writing in her diary. She was wearing a dirty white shirt and a red dirty mini-skirt. She closed the book and putted it down in her underwear. "He must not know..." Yarnball whispered to herself. Yarnball's dad banged hardly on her door YARNBALL YOU LITTLE BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!!! Yarnball's dad said Yarnball jumped up in frightment and began to weep N-n-nothing!! Yarnball said while fighting back the tears Yarnball's Dad kicked in the door and came into Yarnball's room, Yarnball's dad was a ferret like Yarnball, He was very chubby and wore jeans and a wife beater shirt, He had facial hair and very hairy arms Are you hiding something Yarnball!!? Yarnball's dad shouted No Dad!. And stop calling me Yarnball, My real name's Veronica.. Veronica/Yarnball said I call you what I call you, Slutty Yarnball's dad said Yarnball tried to get over to her bed, But her Dad came over to her and slapped her hardly on the cheek, Yarnball screamed in pain and fell down crying WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!?!?!?!?! Yarnball's dad shouted with the most ear bleeding voice NOTHING!! Yarnball screamed while trying to look away from her dad's angered face Yarnball's dad took his hands on Yarnball's head and turned her head towards his face DON'T STARE DOWN IN THE FLOOR, STARE ME IN THE FACE!!!!!!! Yarnball's dad shouted Yarnball tried to close her eyes to avoid looking in her dad's angered facial expression, Yarnball's dad punched her in her nose, Yarnball's nose began bleeding DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES YOU LITTLE CUNT!!! Yarnball's dad shouted at his daughter Yarnball opened her eyes, Yarnball couldn't fight the tears, Yarnball's dad slapped her again WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING YOU LITTLE SLUT!!! ''Yarnball's dad shouted again Yarnball didn't answer, She couldn't talk because she cried so much Yarnball's dad ripped off her mini skirt and stuck his hands down in her panties and took out the diary ''WHAT'S THIS!!! Yarnball's dad shouted MY DIARY!!! Yarnball used her last power to shout Yarnball's dad flew in rage and threw the Diary out of the window, The Window Broke and The Diary fell out in the backyard HAVE I GIVEN YOU PERMISSION TO HAVE A DIARY?!?!?!?!?!?! Yarnball's dad shouted at his teary daughter .......Nh......Nh...Ohh.. Yarnball couldn't speak because she cried so much YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE BITCHY 5-YEAR OLD! Yarnball's dad shouted .....Sh...soh...ree..... Yarnball's dad took his daughter by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the wall, Yarnball's head hitted the floor Yarnball looked at her dad with the most teary face Why Dad?...Why are doing this to me?.....Why... Yarnball said ..Because you're my bitch and I tell you what to do!!! Yarnball's dad said with a more calmed down voice Yarnball's dad left the door and shut the door and locked it Yarnball began to cry again SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Yarnball's dad said down from the livingroom where he was about to watch television with Crypto and a bottle of beer Yarnball stopped crying Yarnball got up on her legs again, She walked over to were her mini skirt was, She took it on again Yarnball sat down ..I don't deserve this... Yarnball whispered to herself Yarnball walked over to her window and looked out of it, Her Diary book had landed in the neighbors yard. It was sundown and the sunset was the only thing that made the dirty neighbor pretty I want to get out of here...It's my only wish... Yarnball whispered to herself Yarnball saw the pencil she was writing with on the floor, Yarnball leaned down to take it, Yarnball sat down next to the wall, She drew a stickman on the wall ..You like me right?.. Yarnball said to the stickman Since the stickman was drawn, it didn't answer back ...I see..I'm all alone.. Yarnball said Yarnball digged her head in her legs and began quietly crying ....................... Yarnball woke up, She had appearantly fallen asleep, She got up on her legs and looked out of the window, It was night and the sky was star full, Her Diary was still lying in the neighbors yard Yarnball didn't know what the time was, She didn't have a wristwatch ..I have to get out of here..I wanna get out in the real world.. Yarnball said quietly to herself Since Yarnball's Dad became abusive, He wouldn't let her go out of their house, Because of that, Yarnball didn't attend School anymore, So she lacked some knowledge, But she had learned to read and write Yarnball looked out in her ghetto neighborhood, The Streetlights beautifully lighted up the street, Some of the streetlights was out of order Yarnball got her pencil and putted it down in her skirt pocket Yarnball knew how she would get out. She would jump out of her window, She was on the 2nd Floor in her house I'm gonna do it...I'm gonna jump out of the window... Yarnball said to herself Yarnball opened the window crawled up on the windowsill and sat on it, Yarnball did it. She jumped down in her backyard, Her Room lied next to the west side of her House. Yarnball tried to hold back her screams, The pain was unbearable. She didn't twist her ankle but it hurted very much The pain faded away, Yarnball got up on her legs again. She looked over the treefence. The Diary was still in the backyard. Yarnball got over the fence and took her Diary Oh my dear Diary!... Yarnball said to herself Yarnball heard something something growling. She turned around and saw a big ugly fighting dog, It was growling at Yarnball Eh...eh!...! The dog started to bark violently, Yarnball ran further into the yard trying to escape the dog , the dog started chasing Yarnball through the yard, She eventually jumped over another fence into another yard but the dog jumped over to the fence chasing her Meanwhile inside in Yarnball's house in The Livingroom where Yarnball's Dad was watching Television Yarnball's Dad was hearing the sounds from outside That fucking dog.. He growled Yarnball's scream was heard from outside WAIT!, Was that!??! Yarnball's Dad shouted Yarnball's Dad throwed away his Beer Can. He got off the sofa and walked upstairs, Through The Hallway and to the door. He took up a key from His jean's pocket and fitted it in the keyhole and opened the door SHE HAS ESCAPED!!!!!! Yarnball's dad roared Meanwhile Yarnball was running from Yard to Yard but she was still chased by the dog Why won't it go away!!!?! Yarnball screamed YAAAAAAAAAARNBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!! Yarnball's Dad screamed from the distance Oh crap!. He found out! Yarnball said Yarnball turned to east and ran into the Eastern side of The Neighborhood Yarnball jumped into a yard were there was some stones lying around the yard Yarnball took a small stone and threw it on the dog's head, It only made it more aggresive and angry The dog jumped on Yarnball and Violently barked and tried to bite her Yarnball used her last strength to push the fighting dog aside, Yarnball ran into The Next Yard, The Dog was still chasing, It was barking violently How can I get it away?! Yarnball thinked to herself Yarnball ran into a Backyard with a Swimming Pool and a Grill next to it, Yarnball didn't notice The Grill in time and she ran into The Grill and fell down in The Swimming Pool, The Dog fell down in The Pool too The Grill was in the bottom of The Pool, All of the equipment was scattered all over the bottom Yarnball swam up to the surface, The Dog tried to bite Yarnball, Yarnball punched The Dog in the face, The Fighting Dog violently tried to bite Yarnball, The Dog scratched Yarnball on the head with it's sharp claws Yarnball tried to drown The Dog but it was too strong and big Yarnball observed something at The Bottom of The Pool. a Knife Yarnball swam down to the bottom and grabbed The Knife and swam up to The Surface The Dog tried to bite Yarnball again, But Yarnball stabbed The Dog deeply in the stomach with The Knife and The Dog died immediately The Dog's lifeless corpse floated around The Pool and blood was all over in The Pool Yarnball swimmed up on land again, She turned to The Pool and observed The Dog's dead corpse floating around The Pool Yarnball was wet and cold. Yarnball dropped The Knife Yarnball saw Light getting turned on in The House's windows. The Person who lives here must have waken up Yarnball quickly ran over the fence and to the next yard WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND HERE!!... Yarnball ran out to the street and walked through the dark neighbor Yarnball looked at the house and an old drunk man that looked like a Pineapple and a alien who also drunk came out of the door with an empty beer bottle, he seemed very upset G-g-guht ehff meh laahwn! The Old Man was so drunk he couldn't speak correctly The Old Pineapple Man threw his empty beer bottle at Yarnball but she dodged it You Fuckface! Yarnball shouted Yarnball leaned down to take a sharp rock, She threw The Rock at The Old Pineapple man and hitted him on the forehead Yarnball ran away. She could hear The Old Pineapple man shouting in pain Yarnball eventually came to a Town Square, there was some Public Bathrooms in the corner, Yarnball ran to The Public Bathroom and walked inside it There was some dirty stalls and some sinks and a hand dryer Yarnball was still freezing and wet so she walked over to the hand dryer and dried herself After Yarnball was done drying herself she walked over to the sink and washed her hands ...I finally escaped..I'm free now!..I can finally start my life now!.. Yarnball said to herself Yarnball turned off the water and dried her hands by using the hand drier ..I'm free from my dad..I can maybe get adopted by someone!..Someone who'll love me...... Yarnball said to herself Yarnball slowly walked out of The Public Bathroom and walked across The Town Square talking to herself ..I'm free now..I'm really free now!..I just have to get out of this terrible neighborhood first.. Yarnball said to herself A Silhouette appeared in the background and it came closer to Yarnball ..How long is there to the good part of Elmore?..maybe some miles Yarnball said to herself The Silhouette came closer to Yarnball Well it's nothing for me!..nothing can stop me from escaping my father! Yarnball said to herself The Silhouette was behind Yarnball, Yarnball turned around to see what was behind her Wha-? SLAP, PUNCH, KICK Yarnball was knocked out by The Silhouette ............ ............ ............ ............ ............ Yarnball woke up in her room. But it was different. The Walls were sparkling white with posters of cute kittens on them and the carpet floor was in a beautifully grey colour. There was a pink Writing Desk in the corner of The Yarnball's Room with some books on it. There was a collection of white teddy bears in the other corner Some familiar voices were heard outside The Door Do you think she's gonna like it? ??? said Of course honey! ??? said Two persons came through The Door, It was Yarnball's Dad and Mom, But Yarnball's Dad looking drastically different, He was well fit and wore a Brown Shirt and Jeans and Yarnball's Mom wore a Pink shirt and Indigo coloured dress Yarnball's Dad was carrying a Cake with 11 candles on it and Yarnball's Mom was carrying a present Yarnball's Dad and Mom came over to Yarnball Yarnball's Dad placed The Cake on her nightable Happy 11th Birthday Veronica the best cake for the best Daughter! Yarnball's Dad said Already 11 years old? and It feels like it was yesterday you were the cute little girl you always have been..''Yarnball's Mom said ''You've been through alot Veronica.. Yarnball's Dad said Oh! I have a birthday present for you! Yarnball's Mom said Yarnball packed out the present. It was a Diary with a white cover Well many girls in your age starts writing in a Diary Yarnball's Mom said Izzy no girls writes in Diaries anymore.. Yarnball's Dad said to Yarnball's Mom Of course they do!. See Veronica likes it! Yarnball's Mom said I guess so.. Yarnball's Dad said Aren't you glad we have such a wonderful daughter Derrick? Yarnball's Mom said to Yarnball's Dad Yes of course! Yarnball's Dad and I'll never hurt her ever ..Ever Ever Ever Ever.. ..He lied... ..The biggest lie in the world.. ..My 11th Birthday, It was the best day of my life.. ................ Yarnball woke up. She was tied to a chair with rope and she was in her old dirtied room, there was no light in the room. It was just a dream she dreamed Yarnball's Dad and Crypto (who was severly drunk and near close to passing out) stood infront of her. They looked very angry ...Did you try to escape me? he asked ......Yes.. (SMACK) AGH!... Yarnball screamed in pain HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE CUNT!!! Yarnball's dad screamed I DID IT BECAUSE YOU ABUSED ME!! Yarnball shouted Yarnball could feel the rage boiling inside I don't abuse you! I discipline you! Yarnball's Dad said Well I feel terrible when you do it!, You're not disciplining me you're abusing me very hard! Yarnball said ..I can't believe how far you got..You almost escaped away but luckily I got you in time Yarnball's Dad said and turned around and looked out of the broken window YOU THREW MY DIARY OUT OF THE WINDOW INFRONT ME! Yarnball shouted MY BITCH DON'T HAVE DIARIES!! Yarnball's dad shouted at Yarnball IT WAS THE LAST MEMORY I HAD OF MOM! Yarnball shouted Yarnball's Dad went silent ...Everything changed when she died.. Yarnball's Dad said ..It's because you look so much like her I can't stand looking at you Yarnball's Dad said BUT THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! Yarnball's Dad shouted Yarnball's Dad punched Yarnball in the nose YOU'RE STILL MY LITTLE BITCH AND I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER FUCKING OBEY!!!! Yarnball's Dad shouted ......I'M YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Yarnball shouted, She could feel the anger at the highest level ..YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!. NOT PUNCH ME OR KICK ME OR ANYTHING!! Yarnball shouted ..*sigh*..You're just like your mom...A HUGE BITCH! Yarnball's Dad shouted at his Daughter Yarnball could feel the anger exploding inside her, She broke free of the ropes and took the chair I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!! Yarnball shouted with the fullest power Yarnball threw the chair at her Dad, One of the chair's leg hitted him in the right eye Yarnball ran out of her room MY FUCKING EYE! Yarnball's Dad screamed in pain Yarnball ran through The Hallway. Yarnball's Dad took the chair and threw it at her and hitted her in The Head AGH FUCK! Yarnball shouted in pain Yarnball took a nearby Baseball bat that was standing up against a wall, appearantly next to her Yarnball's Dad ran towards Yarnball but Yarnball threw The Baseball Bat at him and hitted him in the face Yarnball ran down the stairs and into her dirty livingroom buried in dirty clothes and beer bottles Yarnball ran to The Door and tried to open it but it was locked NO!!! Yarnball shouted Yarnball's Dad stood at the end of the staircase I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!! Yarnball's Dad shouted YOU ALREADY DONE THAT!!! Yarnball shouted Yarnball's Dad ran towards her but Yarnballl saw a nearby Beer Bottle and she took it and threw it at Yarnball's Dad head and pieces of glass was scattered all over the place Yarnball ran through The Livingroom and into The Kitchen Yarnball was standing in the middle of The Kitchen desperately trying to see if there was a way out Yarnball's Dad stood in the entrance of The Kitchen I Got you now!! Yarnball's Dad said Yarnball looked to her side. there was a Carving Fork with very sharp ends. Yarnball took The Carving Fork and pointed it at her Dad You don't dare do that Yarnball! Yarnball's Dad shouted ..Why Dad? WHY?! Yarnball shouted Before, I used to think You were The Best Dad in The World!. And now I'm threating to kill you with a Carving Fork! Yarnball said If you kill me...You'll be all alone! Yarnball's Dad said ....It's because of Mom right? Yarnball said When she died you became this terrible and abusive person you are right now!. It was because of her you felt like you were a good person, She made you happy! Yarnball said SHUT UP!!! Yarnball's dad roared Yarnball's Dad came running towards Yarnball GAGH! Yarnball had stabbed her Dad deeply in the chest with The Carving Fork Ah...ah...eh... Yarnball's Dad fell to The Floor desperately trying to speak Yarnball's Dad looked at his Daughter. Yarnball was looking very angered and was breathing very loudly This is what you get....This is what you get Dad you fat piece of shit Yarnball said Ya.....Veh....Veronica... Yarnball's Dad then died.. Yarnball pulled out The Carving Fork Yarnball walked over to The Fridge and opened it, She took out a small water bottle and drinked it. She then putted it back ..*sigh*..I needed that.. Yarnball said in a emotionless voice Yarnball walked out of The Kitchen and then looked at her Dad's dead corpse and Crypto Goodbye..Derrick and you too, Crypto... ''Yarnball said Yeah.... Crypto said before passing out Yarnball walked to a Window next to The Door out of The House. She opened The Window and a cold breeze came through, She could see The Sun rising in the distance. Yarnball walked to The Coathanger and took her Dad's black jacket and wore it ''It might get cold.. Yarnball said in the same emotionless voice Yarnball walked to The Opened Window and went through it .......... .......... .......... .......... And then I walked and walked and walked until I eventually came to the good part of Elmore and then I lived in streets of Elmore, You're probably thinking Why not just go to an orphanage or to a random family? Well..My Dad's death got in The News and people knew that his Daugher who was me had disappeared and people tried to find her and I tried to hide away as well I could, And if someone found me they would find out I always carried around my Carving Fork incase someone would attack me, To stay alive I stole food from Fruit Vendors and drank Water from The Public Bathroom sinks, So I stayed pretty healthy When I fell asleep I always had these dreams about a Boy taking me into his Family, I think It's probably just my desperation.. ... ... .. A Miracle has happend..A Boy found me on The Streets and he took me into his House..His name were Fireball A 14-Year old Cat boy wearing a Black and Red striped sweater and Yellow Jeans He was extremely kind but I could see that he was sad inside He treated me like gold and he loved me I eventually fell in love with him, I simply couldn't control my feelings for him Fireball..you saved my life..You've bringed back the happiness in me..I thought my life was over but then you came..I won't let anybody take you away from me...Because you mean so much to me.. Fireball You're love itself... ...... ...... ....... Fireball stared into the air with the most shocking looking face ever Fireball closed Yarnball's Diary. Fireball walked around in The Room thinking over Yarnball's Diary Fireball? Yarnball was standing in the entrance of The Room Yarnball walked closer to him You look scared. Is something wrong? Yarnball said Yarnball saw that Fireball was holding Yarnball's Diary Yarnball expression turned from a smile to a frown. Yarnball stared down in the floor for several seconds until she said something ...So you read my Diary.. Yarnball said downtoned ..Your real name is Veronica? Fireball said ..Yes.. Yarnball said again downtoned ..Your Dad abused you? Fireball said ..Yes Yarnball said and a tear streamed down her cheek ..You killed him.. Fireball said ...Yes Yarnball said Yarnball began to sob and eventually began to cry, Fireball walked over to her and gave her a comfort hug ..I-I didn't know w-what to do..He wouldn't c-c-change.. Yarnball sobbed But you killed him? Fireball said ...I didn't know what to do.. Yarnball said ..I had no mercy for killing that bastard.. Yarnball said drowning in her tears Yarnball looked at Fireball ..Fireball.. don't tell anyone..You're the best thing that ever has happend in my life.. Yarnball said I promise Yarnball.. Fireball said Fireball and Yarnball then shared their first kiss.. ........ Meanwhile during Yarnball and Fireball's conversation, Darwin was peeking through the entrance. He had heard their whole conversation together THE END! Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfics with made-up characters